Entities, such as corporations, schools, and institutions may have physical facilities, such as offices, stores, or other buildings. These facilities may be large, confusing, and/or otherwise difficult to navigate. Additionally, individuals (e.g., staff, customers, etc.) may be present within the facilities at different locations in different circumstances. For example, an employee may be seated in a conference room one morning, and at a cubicle on a different floor in the afternoon. While it would technically be possible for such an employee to manually update his/her status (e.g., by using a sign-in sheet, notifying a supervisor of his/her location, etc.), this technique is prone to errors, such as the employee forgetting to update his/her location.